


Of Blood and Gross Ass Junk Food

by whilethewindowstinted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, idk tell me if this should b rated higher, theres mentions of hansols dick fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilethewindowstinted/pseuds/whilethewindowstinted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol struggles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood and Gross Ass Junk Food

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this purely bc i miss Shitty American Mexican Food. and bc mingsol writes itself.

Shit is still bearable when Minghao wears his never ending supply of plaid shirts, but today he's wearing a black scoop neck and Hansol can actually feel the blood happily rushing its merry way to his dick.

Seeing the column of Minghao's neck makes Hansol want to press his canines against the bare skin until it nearly breaks-a mild red marring the tan. Scale the blurry lines of Minghao's throat with his tongue and leave tiny echoes of teeth along the sidelines.

And finally, settle down in the junction along his jaw line and sink in. Drink in the warmth and sate his raging fucking boner, Jesus fucking Christ. Hansol uncomfortably squirms in his seat and tries to distract himself with proofs. Sucks for him though, because the only thing he can prove is how the slope of Minghao's back is leaving him unable to function.

"Dude. Hansol." Hansol jerks up, face flaming. Minghao's eyes meet his and Hansol internally groans. He shakes himself and blinks. "Yeah?"

"The handouts," Minghao has a stack of papers waving in his face.

"A-ah yeah, thanks," Hansol takes the sheets and watches the boy turn back around. The movement alone makes everything five times worse and he quickly hands back the papers to the person behind him.

It's fifteen minutes after class when he realizes he didn't take a handout for himself.

 

 

 

"I'm so fucking thirsty."

Wonwoo glances over his bio homework and obnoxiously large cup of Baja Blast, an eyebrow raised. "Did you forget to drink your required pills today?"

"No, and they're not the problem," Hansol falls into the hard wooden seat across from Wonwoo, nearly slamming his hands down onto some flecks of ground beef that had fallen out of the previous occupant's burrito and onto the table. Hansol scrunches his nose bridge and continues, "There's this kid in my geometry class, right."

"Right," Wonwoo sips some teal hell.

"It's like. He's cute, right. But I've never felt like this just from seeing cute guys before?"

"Hansol, why are you having a crisis over having a crush."

"No, dude, listen. Every time I see him I pop a boner-"

"What," Wonwoo chokes on teal hell.

"I think it's his neck? It's so long and smooth looking and I wanna drink his blood so bad, the pills won't do shit-"

Wonwoo raises his hand to stop Hansol, face looking a little like his drink. "I really don't wanna hear about your pubescent fantasies about your equally as pubescent classmate."

"What do I do? I sit behind him in class and my dick is aggressively hard throughout the whole forty-five minutes-"

"Stop. Talking about your dick," Wonwoo groans. "The only thing I can suggest is going to your doctor and asking for stronger shit. Or get the kid to agree to being your blood buddy without freaking out over how Real Vampires™ exist, but that's not as likely."

"Stronger pills? Damn, that'll cost mad fucking money," Hansol stares at the sad, wilted string of lettuce that mingles with the ground beef. He feels one with the lettuce and wilts into his seat.

"You're so lucky you have Soonyoung."

"I tell him that every day, honestly."

Speak of the devil, and he shall arrive. Soonyoung slides in next to Wonwoo with a Beefy Melt Burrito and nachos. Wonwoo steals a chip and Soonyoung squawks. After a few seconds of squabbling, Wonwoo offers his drink and Soonyoung takes the whole thing.

"Anyways, what's up with you? You look like a sad Ellen Degeneres," Soonyoung places the cup out of Wonwoo's range. It ends up on the table next to theirs.

"He's pissed because he's thirsty for his classmate's blood and his dick won't quit," Wonwoo steals another chip.

"Sounds like you," Soonyoung deadpanned. Wonwoo coughs on the tortilla chip and the blonde smacks his boyfriend's back.

"I think I'm gonna die today," Wonwoo somberly eyes his bio homework, now artfully sprinkled with bits of wet chip.

"What's his name? I might know him," Soonyoung tenderly unwraps the paper enfolded around his burrito.

"His name's Minghao and he's. Fucking cute, fuck," Hansol claps his hands over his face.

"Oh shit, I do know him." Hansol parts his fingers to look at Soonyoung incredulously. "How do you know literally everyone?" Soonyoung shrugs.

"He's a member of a dance crew I was in for like. A few months? But then I quit because I decided b-boying isn't really my style." Hansol groans and slips further off his chair, knee to knee with Wonwoo.

"He breakdances? I'm so fucked." Hansol finally falls off the chair when Wonwoo harshly knees his knees out of the way. Dick. The ever enduring manager passing by squints at the fallen boy and groans under his breath about teenagers. No one hears him.

"If you want, I can take you to their studio. I've been wanting to visit them for a while now, anyways," Soonyoung chews and looks at his burrito affectionately. Wonwoo takes the chance to steal another chip.

"What am I supposed to do, join?" Hansol isn't a bad dancer by any means, but he can't be trusted with any bodily tricks. The time he clocked Seungkwan's forehead with his foot comes to mind and he's torn between cringing and giggling.

"Nah, just come with me and watch 'em dance and maybe ask Minghao out or something," Soonyoung garbles through cheese and rice. Wonwoo stares.

"Why do I find you attractive?"

"I dunno, but I supply you with blood. Also, my ass is great."

"Hmm. True."

 

 

 

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"We're already here, don't be a pussy," Soonyoung drags Hansol through the doors, Hansol putting up the weakest of fights.

"Hey guys!" Multiple heads look over and messily chorus back a greeting, including a curly blonde in particular. Minghao's sitting against a mirror, water bottle in hand. Hansol notes droplets of sweat slowly trailing their way down Minghao's throat, but misses the way his eyes light up in recognition upon seeing Hansol.

"Hansol, hey! Didn't know you knew Soonyoung," Minghao bounces up and makes his way over, nodding at Soonyoung who's already crowded by the other members of the crew.

"He's my childhood friend's boyfriend," Hansol buries his hands in his pockets in an attempt to look chill.

"Huh. Small world. Oh yeah, did you do the handout we got yesterday? I'm having trouble with like...all the questions," Minghao scratches the back of his neck, looking embarrassed. Hansol wants to grossly coo at him but he reigns himself in.

"Actually, I kinda. Uh. Accidentally passed it on without taking one for myself," Hansol's the one looking embarrassed, now.

"Hahah, I've done that before. You seem kinda distracted recently, you okay?" Fuck, Minghao's onto him.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, I was just a little stressed," Hansol's voice is pitched a little too high for his liking.

"That's good to hear," Minghao is all warmth and Hansol melts. "If you want, I can make a copy of mine and give it to you."

"Shit, that would be great. Thanks a lo-"

"On one condition." Hansol pauses, eyes questioning.

"Come to my house and suffer with me through geometry homework," Minghao offers, shyly looking up at Hansol from under his bangs. Hansol nearly screams.

"Yeah, sure," he barely manages to get out.

"Nice. I'm already done for today, so is now alright?" Minghao strides over to his nike bag, slinging it over his shoulder with ease.

"Y-yeah." Technically, he was supposed to hang with Soonyoung and Chan after this, but fuuuck that. They'll understand.

 

 

After a heated discussion on the topic of whether wearing shoes inside the house should Be a Thing or Not(Hansol says he can see the appeal of it and Minghao calls him a white boy. Hansol doesn't argue), they're in Minghao's room, bag of Spicy Sweet Chili Doritos between them and homework scattered on the floor. Hansol's in the middle of explaining a problem when he notices Minghao's gaze isn't on the paper, but on him.

"Uhhh...is there something on my face?" Minghao shakes his head and thoughtfully places his chin on his hand.

"Can I ask a question? Unrelated to geometry?" Minghao sips a limited edition Mickey Mouse mug of cold oolong tea.

"Yeah, go ahead?"

"Are you a vampire?" Hansol blanks out.

" __Wha-no? I-vampires aren't real?" Hansol's voice sounds unconvincing, even to himself.

"Yeah, but I noticed you stare at my neck a lot. And I just realized your teeth are Dracula as fuck," Minghao rustles through the bag of chips, swiping a lopsided triangle and comparing it to an angle on his paper. "Mmmm. Scalene."

"I uhh. Like your neck?" Hansol wants to die. On the spot.

"Well. I'll let you in on a secret," Minghao grins, flashing his teeth. His teeth. Oh. Wait-

"Minghao you're a fucking vampire??"

"Yeah man, born and raised."

"Oh my god, I've been thirsting after a vampire for the past few months," Hansol gets up to flop down onto Minghao's bed. It smells nice. Hansol groans.

"You can drink from me, if you want," Hansol feels the bed dip next to him. His dick springs to attention and he turns an ugly shade of crimson.

"Really?" Hansol looks up and Minghao's settling into his lap, baring his throat. Hansol lets out the tiniest of whimpers.

"As long as you give me a share of your blood, too," Minghao gently nudges Hansol's adam's apple with his nose.

"Hell yeah," Hansol breathes out and finally digs in.

**Author's Note:**

> i kno, all my fics r literally just hansol sweating but i cant help it i lov sweaty hansol
> 
> the pills are ?? filled w nutrients blood has or smth. they take it so they dont feel the need to drink out of every other human. also lets just say vampires can drink from each other. like. their blood is human enough. or smth. let me liv
> 
> yell @ me abt mingsol on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/furueteta)?? i post art too, altho i post more art on my [instagram](http://www.instagram.com/furueru)(im a better artist than a writer tbqh)


End file.
